It is well known in the solar heating art to provide one or more panels to receive solar energy, absorb the radiant energy within the panels and transfer the absorbed energy in the form of heat to gas or liquid passing through the panels. The heated gas or liquid is then applied to a heat exchange storage unit or directly into an area to be heated. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,202,756; 2,907,318; 3,250,269; 3,412,728; 3,893,506; and 3,987,784.
Devices such as are disclosed in the above patents are normally secured to the roofs of buildings or, if built into the roofs, are accessible for installation or repair only from the outside or roof of the building. The outer, light transmitting members which must be cleaned from time to time, can be reached only by means of ladders giving access to the roof surface. Where the panel array is extensive, even this activity requires great care and skill.
Where solar panels have been made accessible for easier installation or servicing it has been suggested to install them in the windows of buildings as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,981,445 and 3,990,635. Such devices, however, limit the amount of solar panel size and reduce the number of hours during which the panels will be in a position to receive solar energy.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a solar heating system for a roof in which the energy conversion panels are accessible from within the supporting building structure for both installation and repair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an energy conversion panel in which the building rafters cooperate to support and interconnect the panels into an array.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a solar energy conversion panel which can be installed and serviced by relatively inexperienced personnel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a solar energy conversion panel which can be repaired or cleaned without disturbing the other panels in the system.
An object of the present invention is to provide an energy conversion panel which will lend itself both to liquid as well as gas heating uses.